


【路托】第二步就是拐回家不會太早嗎？

by Kowalsky



Series: 【路托】當前輩任性的要求會長只能當戀人 [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Uke Bartolomeo, 兩個大前輩雙重壓力, 巴托洛米奧受, 現代大學paro
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kowalsky/pseuds/Kowalsky
Summary: 有一就有二。OOC注意。
Relationships: Bartolomeo/Monkey D. Luffy, 路巴托, 路托
Series: 【路托】當前輩任性的要求會長只能當戀人 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920376
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	【路托】第二步就是拐回家不會太早嗎？

不同於以往用髮膠和噴霧、憤世嫉俗程度有多高就抓多高的雞冠頭髮型，巴托洛米奧把過長會擋住視線的瀏海往後撥，用數根髮夾固定住，露出額頭，耳環換成比較簡單的耳針款式。  
最後照了鏡子，檢查是否看起來有比較平易近人氣息才滿意。  
  
第一印象是很重要的，他不希望會嚇到路飛前輩的家人。  
  
  
ーー畢竟今天要拜訪“戀人”的家人。  
  
  
一切對巴托洛米奧來說還是像做夢一樣，路飛突然前輩對他提出交往和約會的要求，這中間稍微改變了上下不平等的相處方式，還克服了無法對視的問題，雖然極限最多還只能看著三十秒，但對他跟路飛來說已經是很大的進步了。  
  
  
  
約會後沒多久路飛就邀請他去家裡玩，說是順便介紹哥哥們給他認識，差點嚇得他偶像情節又發作了......   
「艾斯跟薩波人都很好啦，洛米男就跟平常一樣就好。」  
  
他覺得會一次被兩個大前輩閃到昏過去的唄！  
「可是...」   
「沒事啦！我陪你！」

  
還好他不知道約會時，他的大前輩們都在當毀形象的跟蹤狂。   


一切衣裝準備好之後，巴托洛米奧看了手機上的時間，很好，都在預定時間之內，他提起紙袋坐到玄關，套上鞋子、揹上背包，再確認一切沒問題之後鎖好自家大門。  
  
巴托洛米奧帶著雀躍又忐忑不安的心情前往路飛家。  
  
  
  


  
他們彼此住的不算遠，四十分鐘的電車站距離就到了。  
  
當巴托洛米奧站在公寓門口前時，意識到這是自己有史以來離偶像最近的距離。

“這裡就是前輩跟...大前輩的家唄......”

......

緊張的情緒突然全部爆發。

“冷靜....巴托洛米奧冷靜唄！”  
他突然開始過度換氣和冒出冷汗，深呼吸幾百次都無法平靜，門鈴好像有電流一樣阻止他按下去，他在門口外焦躁的來回踱步又滾來滾去、還不時拿出小抄來看。  
因為上次約會沒有做小抄，導致突發狀況讓他完全忘記該說什麼，所以他這次有備而來......  
  
...但是顫抖的手根本讓他看不清小抄上的字！！！  
於是巴托洛米奧開始燒機過熱。

  
還好外面除了他沒有其他人，不然這種跟蹤狂一樣的行為絕對會被報警。  
  
  


“路飛前輩！！！果然一次要拜訪兩個大前輩果然還是沒辦法唄！！！！” 他蹲在地上抱頭在內心嘶喊。  
  
  
ーーー然後門突然打開了。  
  
  
他和路飛正好對看。

「唷！洛米男！」  
路飛沖他咧齒而笑，巴托洛米奧一看到路飛，嘩地所有情緒跟眼淚一起流出來。  
  
「嗚....前輩......！！」  
就像條救命縄般，巴托洛米奧撲上去開始哭得滿臉都是淚水。

如果是以前的話，絕對會連碰都不敢，今天竟然主動撲上來還抱著，路飛覺得對方終於有開始依賴他的感覺了，只是他自己可能還沒意識到把。  
雖然覺得哭得一塌糊塗的巴托洛米奧很可愛，但路飛還是先抱住他順著背，把對方安撫下來。

「“吸”..........」直到巴托洛米奧終於稍微冷靜了。  
「手給我，我們一起走吧？」  
路飛牽起對方的手，巴托洛米奧把眼淚用袖子抹掉，點點頭。

一進公寓的巴托洛米奧馬上彎腰拿起袋子，雙手顫抖地提著，戰戰兢兢把禮物交給對方。

「剛剛在外面給大前輩們見笑了唄，小的帶了一點小意思給前輩們...這是....20人份的A5和牛唄！」

對於拜訪禮應該選甜點蛋糕還是肉讓巴托洛米奧煩惱了很久，最後還是選擇前輩最喜歡吃的肉。

一聽到有肉的路飛，口水馬上和瀑布一樣打在地上，視線盯在袋子上發呆，時間久到巴托洛米奧以為前輩是不是不喜歡這種肉，早知道應該帶更好的來？他偷偷抬頭看，發現路飛盯著袋子許久才回神。

「嗯好...」這次換路飛抹掉臉上的大量液體(?)

「謝謝你啊洛米男！好想現在就吃啊...不過我還是先拿去冷凍著吧，等艾斯和薩波到了我們再一起吃！......太好了是肉耶嘻嘻嘻！」他接過袋子之後雀躍地放進廚房的工業用冰箱。

巴托洛米奧一愣，不，不是因為工業大冰箱，那個早就在他預料之內。

而是...  
「大前輩們都不在家唄？」  
「喔~他們大概晚飯才會到吧，還有一些事情要處理。」

關於艾斯和薩波他是有了解的，畢竟也是小有名氣的人物。

艾斯大前輩時常一個人往國外跑，走的都是一些沒什麼人知道或是有挑戰性的景點祕境，常常在自己的網頁上放上照片和心得，簡單來說就是深山背包部落客，前陣子失聯兩年又突然出現的報導甚至登上了國際新聞。

而薩波大前輩，則是人類社會學教授“龍”的助理教授，因為教授發表在期刊上的學術文章，常常造成學術界的熱烈討論，而唯一跟著掛名的助理教授討論度也自然不在話下。

ーーBy 巴托洛米奧的路飛前輩關係人物研究

應該是工作還沒處理完唄？  
既然大前輩們都不在的話....巴托洛米奧稍微鬆了一口氣，他可以利用等待的時間好好擬定等等見面時的招呼詞了唄。

那麼現在就先...  
「既然還有一點時間，就先來我這裡吧！洛米男！」  
不等對方回應，路飛拉著他的手往前衝，巴托洛米奧急得把自己的鞋子踢掉留在玄關，直到他聽到房門關上，才反應過來到了什麼地方......

他腳下踩的是前輩私人空間的地板....他已經進來前輩的房間了唄！！！！

巴托洛米奧還記得在遊樂園約會完的幾天後，被其他成員議論行為舉止太過反常。

原本看到路飛前輩的照片就會開始滔滔不絕稱讚，最後痛哭流涕的巴托洛米奧，變成一看到照片就冒出可疑紅暈、視線不知道該擺哪又手足無措、常常放空的樣子。

在兒時玩伴兼死黨的岡比亞帶頭追問之下，他才把被前輩告白還約會的事情說出來。  
雖然後援會沒有強制規定不能和偶像有關係，但看在會長平常偷偷摸摸的行徑，大家也心照不宣的遵守著這條沒有實質存在的規定。

岡比亞聽完之後沒說任何話，點了一根煙就帶著其他人走開，落下巴托洛米奧一個人在原地......

隔天他們不知從哪搬來大量的戀愛漫畫跟小說，“咚！咚！咚！”的全部堆在他面前。

『為了路飛前輩的幸福，還有看在你完全沒有經驗的份上，老大你就把這些惡補了吧~這些都是我們精挑細選出來的唷！』  
岡比亞拍了他的肩膀，跟後面的人一起比了一個讚。

每一系列巴托洛米奧都是硬著頭皮羞恥的看完，光是翻完第一本他就花了整整一星期。

談戀愛莫名其妙的知識也太多了唄......  
害他腦內開始會有一堆奇怪的幻想在奔馳。

巴托洛米奧現在貼在門板上動也不敢動。

“他已經和路飛前輩接過吻、擁抱和牽手......啊咧，順序怎麼從一開始就和書上說的不一樣唄？......這樣接下來到底是要擁抱還是......”

他想到談戀愛還有最後一個步驟沒有做........果然還是要“那個”唄？

對方邀請你到他家，家裡除了你們誰都沒有，兩個人都在房間。

ーー以上條件都達成了。

他的耳根突然燒紅起來，心思飄到九里雲端外。  
巴托洛米奧想：如果前輩真的想要的話...他也不是不可以唄......只是心理的準備果然還是...

「怎麼了？過來坐下啊。」路飛坐在床鋪上拍了拍他旁邊的位置。  
「哎？！是！」他嚇的思緒奔回現實，馬上乖乖的跑到路飛旁邊正坐好，低著頭哪裡也不敢看。

活像新婚初夜的夫妻。

路飛將手伸向他，就在巴托洛米奧以為要被推倒的時候，路飛一把將他拉過去往後倒在床上，他就這麼趴在對方的胸前，彼此面對面。

「好啦！睡午覺！」  
巴托洛米奧問號？？？？  
他抬頭往上看，對方已經閉起眼。

自己到底在想什麼唄，路飛前輩跟書上的普通人才不一樣！完全是自己想多了......才沒有期待發生什麼，都是岡比亞給的書的錯唄！要是路飛前輩以為他是這種人怎麼辦？！

「洛米男，你睡了嗎？」上方傳來路飛的聲音。  
「還沒...」  
「嗯...在你完全可以接受之前，我什麼都不會做的。」

「雖然我真的很想對你做什麼啦！誰叫你真的太可愛了嘻嘻！」路飛補充道。  
聽到後面那一句的巴托洛米奧的臉頰直接炸紅。  
「路、路飛前輩...！我才沒有...」  
「我覺得可愛就是可愛！」霸道。

巴托洛米奧對於路飛這樣說話的時候完全反駁不能，就這樣接受對方的看法，而且...原來前輩也想做些什麼嗎？

必須回應些什麼才行，不然一直都是前輩主動他太過意不去了......

他下定了決心抬起頭，閉眼緊張地吻了對方的唇，就那麼一下下就分開了。  
「晚、晚安唄...」他縮回原本的位置。

路飛笑了笑，吻了他的額頭抱住他。  
「晚安~」

路飛很快就睡著了，而巴托洛米奧稍微往對方懷裡蹭了蹭，嗅著身上和周圍房間的味道才安心睡下。

「我們回來了！今天晚餐吃壽喜燒吧。」  
艾斯和薩波回到家，發現沒有人回應，玄關倒是有兩雙鞋。  
他們倆偷偷打開路飛房間的門，看到令人溫馨的一幕......

然後拿出手機瘋狂從各種角度拍照。

滿足了之後輕手輕腳出去，輕輕把房門帶上。  
「我們先去準備晚餐，好了再叫他們。」  
「好啊~」

Fin.

========================================

後話

他們四人坐在餐桌前，等待壽喜燒的材料煮滾，趁這期間的空檔艾斯發話：「初次見面！我是艾斯，另一位是薩波...雖然我們沒有血緣關係，但都是路飛的哥哥啦，順帶一提，我年紀最大喔！」  
艾斯笑著舉手做了個打招呼的手式，薩波則向他微笑。

巴托洛米奧聽完後，緊張地站起來九十度彎腰。  
「小的叫巴托洛米奧唄，受路飛前輩邀請可以和大前輩們坐在同一張桌子，小的真的非常...」

「停，等一下。」薩波出聲制止。  
“怎麼了？是我還有什麼禮節沒做到唄？”  
「馬希爾梅隆，你說話可以不用這麼拘束沒關係。」

艾斯朝薩波敲了一記手刀。  
「他叫巴托洛米奧啦！你每次都叫錯別人名字真的很沒禮貌欸！」  
「可是名字什麼的知道是叫誰就好了吧...」薩波覺得無辜。  
「那個...叫錯也沒有關係的唄....」巴托洛米奧不好意思抓了後腦勺。

「你好歹也記住路飛男朋友的名字吧！對吧，巴托洛米奧？」  
「欸？！」  
“路飛前輩的...男朋友唄.....”  
聽到艾斯口裡說出這個詞，巴托洛米奧不好意思地縮回座位上坐好。

「嗯嗯嗯嗯......啊不然我跟路飛一樣叫你洛米男？」  
「不可以！洛米男只有我可以叫！」路飛抗議。  
“只有前輩可以.....”  
巴托洛米奧臉上冒出微微的紅暈。

「欸.....你們好麻煩，不然叫弟媳好了？」  
“弟媳唄？！？！？！”

巴托洛米奧臉紅過頭炸出白煙，昏倒在餐桌上。

「弟媳啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！」薩波大叫。  
「怎麼辦路飛？現在要上演睡美人嗎？」艾斯不知道為什麼看起來有點興奮。

「真是的，就說了洛米男很容易暈倒你們還一直嚇他...」路飛不滿的嘟嘴，抱住暈過去的巴托洛米奧。  
「先說好，洛米男是我的誰都不可以欺負他喔！」

艾斯和薩波竊竊私語：「欸欸路飛這小子，見色忘兄弟欸....」  
「沒辦法，誰叫弟媳太可愛了......」

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 你們是不是以為會有兒童不宜情節？很可惜，只有睡覺躂！


End file.
